El deber toda Pandora
by MontanaHatsune92
Summary: Dedicado para lady-saintiasailor. Un pequeño One-Shot donde se ve el papel que Lucy ejerce como Pandora y su hermano Lincoln como el Emperador Hades. Post-"El Heredero (Nueva Versión)"


**El deber toda Pandora:** **Les** **traigo otro Lucy-Lincoln** , **esta vez unido con el anime y manga Saint Seiya. Si alguna vez leyeron "El Heredero" pero el de la nueva versión que escribí el año pasado, entenderán el por qué del comienzo de Lincoln como el nuevo Emperador Hades.**

 **Aquí se muestra el rol de Lucy como Pandora (la del "The Lost Canvas"), ya que ella es la Comandante de los 108 Espectros del Ejército Imperial y tiene un gran desempeño, tanto en la serie clásica como en "The Lost Canvas" y "Next Dimension", ya que ella ejerce un gran papel de hermana protectora, así que pensé en hacer esta pequeña historia viendo a Lucy como la Pandora del "Lost Canvas" y su papel con su hermano el Emperador del Inframundo.**

 **Dejo en claro que esta historia es solo para entretener y que todos los derechos tanto de Saint Seiya como The Loud House están reservados para sus respectivos dueños, empresas y países.**

 **¡Comencemos!**

* * *

\- _"Al principio no creía que me fuera a convertir en su Mano Derecha, en la que tendría bajo su mando un importante Ejército de 108 Espectros. Me costaba creerlo, siempre había sido la misma, desde mis inicios hasta ahora inclusive, me vi como la gótica de esta familia, una sombra, alguien que solo era percibida por sus propios hermanos y sus padres, con una sola amiga en la escuela, Haiku, ya que el resto siempre se me hacía a un lado porque me tenían mucho miedo y sobre todo en mi hogar, ya que tengo la clásica tradición de aparecer de forma súbita y pegarles a todos los presentes un susto que casi les causa un desmayo o un pre-infarto. Así soy yo, Lucy Loud, mejor conocida como Pandora._

 _¿Te preguntarás cómo comenzó todo esto? ¿Cómo es que una niña terminó por convertirse en la Comandante en Jefe del Ejército Imperial de mi Señor Hades?. Bueno, la respuesta la tienes delante tuyo: Todo comenzó una fría tarde de Febrero, faltaban pocos días para el cumpleaños de mi hermano Lincoln y estaba buscando, ya desesperada, un buen regalo para él y que misterioso fue cuando escuché las voces de dos personas, las cuales no aparecían en ningún lado hasta que sentí que ellas me guiaban hacia las orillas de un arroyo, sitio donde encontré un misterioso Medallón que tenía grabado "Your´s Ever" ("Tuyo por siempre"). De ahí las volví a escuchar y me dijeron que lo tomara y lo hice, me llevé a casa donde lo puse a resguardo de mis hermanos y en especial de las más chismosas como Lola y Lynn. Fue entonces, más tarde, que escuché sus voces: Se presentaron como los Dioses Gemelos Hypnos y Thanatos, los cuales eran del Sueño y la Muerte, les pregunté sobre el por qué me estaban siguiendo y me respondieron que mi hermano iba a ser el heredero al Trono Imperial en el Inframundo, él sería el nuevo Hades después de su derrota a manos de la Diosa Athena, sus Caballeros y los Aliados que tenían en la Batalla de los Campos Elíseos, me hablaron sobre el heroico sacrificio de Seiya de Pegaso y sobre los que estarían conmigo y mi hermano: Los futuros Jueces del Infierno, los 108 Espectros, las Tropas Imperiales y demás junto con el Inframundo, el Río Aquerontes, el "Muro de los Lamentos" y demás zonas e instituciones que regía ese Imperio._

 _Al principio temía de que fuera un engaño, pero ellos me dieron su palabra: Yo sería la siguiente Pandora junto con otra más, la cual sería de los Heinstein. Y así fue como llegó el cumpleaños de mi hermano, fue ese día donde recibió grandes regalos de parte de Ronnie Anne, Bobby, quien es el novio de mi hermana mayor Lori y del Abuelo Albert Loud, quien le dio su Medalla de Honor que había recibido y con ello vino el Medallón, el cual le encantó como los otros regalos._

 _Y así fueron pasando los días, el Alma del Emperador Hades fue uniéndose a su cuerpo y pronto comenzaron los cambios, pequeños a la primera semana, luego fueron aumentando más y de ahí nosotras también, cada una de mis hermanas portó las Armaduras Sapuris y adquirió conocimientos, poder y destreza, y de todas ellas agrego a Leni, quien le rinde homenaje a su "padre" Minos de Grifos, ella es una de las Tres Jueces del Infierno junto con Lori de Wyvern y Luan de Garuda, agregando a otros Tres Jueces más, los cuales son Rick, Morty y Summer. De los Jueces Interinos sólo está Lisa de Balrog, la genio de la Familia está más ocupada en sus experimentos, incluso en el Tribunal del Silencio que juzgar a los recién llegados. Después está Clyde de Murciélago junto con Lynn de la Harpía, Luna de la Esfinge y las Diosas Gemelas, Lola, quien es la del Sueño y Lana, la de al Muerte, sí, todas concuerdan exactamente con sus Predecesores, poco después se sumó Alexander de Mefistófeles, el chico del Este de Europa y que recibió la Armadura Sapuris de Youma de Mefistófeles durante el "Baile del Día de San Valentín", además de ser la Estrella Celeste del Liderazgo, es también el Dios del Tiempo._

 _Y finalmente llegó la aparición de Hades en Lincoln, quien asumió el Trono Imperial y yo, bueno, aquí estoy, soy la Pandora del Siglo XVIII, la Comandante en Jefe de los 108 Espectros. No fue fácil al principio, con poco personal y mis hermanas teniendo sus papeles que ejercer, yo debo hacerme cargo de la mayoría de las cosas, pero no me puedo quejar, necesito ver el progreso de nuestras fuerzas militares y en especial las reconstrucciones que se están terminando allí mismo"_ Terminaba Lucy de contar toda su historia, mientras que se hallaba caminando por los pasillos del Palacio de Giudecca, lugar donde su hermano había tenido una importante reunión con la Diosa Athena, ya había pasado un mes desde la Batalla del Olimpo que terminó con la Victoria de la Diosa y sus Aliados junto con la muerte del Dios Apolo y la liberación de los Caballeros Dorados, los cuales habían sido encerrados por la destrucción del "Muro de los Lamentos" en la Guerra Santa contra Hades.

* * *

Abrió las puertas que daban al Salón del Trono Imperial, donde allí se hallaba su hermano, el cual había cerrado los ojos por un rato para descansar, ya que había sido uno de esos días largos y exhaustos, donde no había tiempo de escuchar los conciertos de su hermana Luna de la Esfinge ni para oír los consejos de las Diosas Gemelas, las cuales estaban en los Campos Elíseos.

Cuando se abrieron las puertas, Lucy caminó hasta él, en silencio y con paso tranquilo, sin despertarlo en aquellos momentos, ya que esas reuniones llevaban mucho tiempo y además le llevaba todavía tiempo con acostumbrarse a ser el Emperador del Inframundo y ser un civil normal con la escuela y la vida en la Tierra.

La chica se le quedó a su lado, tomando sus manos y revisando que estuviera bien, cosa que lo halló en perfectas condiciones, solamente estaba agotado tras un largo día de trabajo. Una vez que se quedó a su lado, el muchacho abrió los ojos.

\- Lucy, ¿Qué...Qué haces aquí?. Preguntó el joven con algo de sueño todavía.

\- Vine a verlo, Mi Señor Hades, siga durmiendo. Respondió Lucy, quien tomaba las manos de su hermano y las lavaba con agua, las cuales estaban muy secas.

Ella actuaba como una hermana mayor para él, alguien que cuidaba de su espalda siempre, además de sus Espectros, Soldados y Jueces a todo momento, pero cuando estaban ocupados en misiones de suma importancia y el Imperio quedaba semi-vacío, ella debía hacerse cargo de protegerlo a toda costa, ya que la Seguridad estaba apenas un 30% y todavía Chloe Park de Heinstein se estaba entrenando para maneja la r muy bien sus poderes, además que necesitaban recuperar la "Barrera de Hades" y la del "Sueño", como también a los Cuatro Dioses.

No le importaba lo que pasara, ella estaba a cargo de que él estuviera bien, no quería que él estuviera bajo presión, esto era otro nivel para el muchacho, así que ella le lavaba las manos y recitaba sus poesías que tenía en su cuaderno.

Allá en un mundo perdido

donde la sombra oscura se desvanece

donde la vida pierde sentido

y donde mi alma permanece.

Allá en aquel oscuro lugar

en donde vive mi mente

donde el hombre pierde la cordura

donde se envenena hasta el alma más pura.

Ese mundo místico llamada Hades

donde rige el fuego y el dolor

donde no hay autoridades

y se corrompe el amor.

A paso apresurado

la muerte se acerca

la hora me ha llegado

y mi alma sigue siendo terca.

No estoy asustado

pero tengo que aceptarlo

he sido condenado

y no puedo negarlo.

La vista se me nubla cada ves más

el latir de mi corazón se detiene

siento un frió espeluznante por detrás

siento que alguien por mi alma viene.

El temor se apodera de mi ser

ya es tarde para arrepentirme

a Dios he hecho enfurecer

y el ser supremo no tiene nada más que decirme.

No podré ver un nuevo amanecer

por el simple hecho de un pecado cometer

estoy desamparado y me han hecho a un lado

no tengo otra opción que morir desolado.

Lincoln la escuchaba, dormido y con su cabeza apoyada en el costado del Trono Imperial, a pesar de su cansancio no iba a perderse las poesías de su hermanita, la cual ahora era la mayor, ya que ella había escuchado de Hypnos y Thanatos que aquella chica del Siglo XVIII como la de 1990, tenían un gran papel, no solo como Comandantes de los Ejércitos de Hades, sino que también eran la hermana mayor del Emperador y que cuidaban con todo su esplendor y orgullo, no iban a permitir que ningún enemigo lo lastimaran.

\- Mi Señor Hades, descanse, ha tenido un día muy largo. Decía ella, mientras que terminaba de lavar las manos de su hermano, el cual abrió los ojos.

\- Lucy, tú también mereces descansar, no tienes por qué hacer esto. Le dirigió una tierna mirada, cosa que llevó a la chica que se arrodillara y lo abrazara a su hermano, mientras que caían las lágrimas.

\- Mientras que usted no haya recuperado sus fuerzas, yo no lo dejaré por nada en el Mundo, Señor...Lincoln, tú sabes que nunca voy a permitir que te lastimen, aún te guardan odio en la escuela, a pesar de que eres el Emperador del Inframundo, te detestan los de la banda de Chandler por lo de tu lienzo, eso no se los perdonaré jamás, si te llegan a poner un solo dedo encima, yo...Iba a decir Lucy, pero su hermano se le adelantó, levantándose del Trono y abrazando tiernamente a la gótica.

\- No tienes de qué preocuparte, además estoy bien y feliz de que estemos todos juntos aquí. No me importa lo que piensen esos tarados por lo del premio que gané, desde el día en que me diste el Medallón, fue el mejor momento de toda mi vida y siempre estaré agradecido contigo y sin olvidar de que haces un muy buen papel como Pandora y Comandante en Jefe de los 108 Espectros del Ejército Imperial. Le tranquilizaba su hermano, quien no dejaba de abrazarla en ningún momento y felicitándola: Ella era una gran líder y una excelente hermana con él, al igual que las demás y no iba a permitir que nadie le hiciera daño.

\- Gracias, Lincoln, muchas gracias. Agradeció Lucy, sintiéndose en paz consigo misma y por haber cumplido su misión, mientras que se sentaba con su hermano en el Trono Imperial y se quedaban dormidos esa tarde.

 **Fin.**

* * *

 **¿Qué les parece este One-Shot? Básicamente quería hacerlo para homenajear a Pandora y a Hades, ya que ella siempre lo protegía y enfrentaba al Santuario por el bienestar y seguridad de su hermana y la verdad, Lucy es una de las mejores Pandora en mis fanfics :3 y lo mismo Lincoln como Emperador y sus hermanas y amigos como Espectros y Jueces :3.**

 **Espero que les guste esta pequeña historia, ya que es un homenaje para mi amiga y seguidora, lady-saintiasailor :D.**

 **¡Felices Pascuas 2017! Y les deseo un buen comienzo de semana.**


End file.
